


Spark

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Marijuana, No Angst, Pidge is 19 and Lance is 22, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in this universe weed is legal, isn't that the dream, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Lance and Pidge have a wind-down ritual they do almost every night. They share each other's space, each other's time, and each other's love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my fiance who misses what we used to do before I had to move away from him. I love him dearly and miss him even more, but writing this made me feel closer to him. So yeah, this is heavily inspired by what we used to do together.

Spark. A lighter sparks to life and is held to a joint. Its owner puffs it to life, its end burning brightly in the near darkness of night. Smoke billows from Lance’s mouth as he exhales, only to inhale once again to fill his lungs with smoke.

“Stop hogging it.” Pidge says, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I'm not hogging it, I'm lighting it. Cool your jets, sweetheart.” Lance replies with a chuckle. Pidge snorts at the pet name.

They're sitting on a half wall in an alleyway by Lance’s apartment, that happens to share a wall with a bar parking lot. This was their ritual; after a long day of work and play they light a joint and have a couple drinks, walk home and smoke some more. Simple, fun, relaxing. And they always do it together.

Lance exhales heavily and hands over the joint. “So, how was work today? Anything interesting happen?”

Pidge is mid inhale when he asks so she puts up a finger to indicate ‘one moment please’. She holds her breath for a few seconds and releases it. “Oh you know, same old. And by same old, I mean same old people coming in at the same time to browse the same items and settle on the same things.” Pidge shrugs and passes Lance the joint. “That old lady Carol dyed her hair purple though.” She smirks as Lance chokes mid inhale and coughs.

“She finally dyed it?? She's been talking about that for weeks.” Lance sputters.

“Yeah, her grandkids love it. She says she's gonna help them dye their hair too.” Pidge smiles at the ground and kicks her feet.

“That's adorable!! I'll bet you inspired her.” Lance says after taking a full hit and exhaling. He passes her the joint.

“I mean, probably. I'm just so inspiring.” Pidge deadpans, reaching her hand to leaf through her dyed bangs.

“Of course you are, you're awesome, Pidge! Like, super inspirational and life changing!” Lance grins while Pidge is hitting the joint.

“Are you high already?” Pidge giggles after exhaling.

“Not high enough.” Lance has a crooked smile on his face when he snatches the joint from her little hands.

“Hey!” Pidge objects but makes no move to grab it back.

“My weed, my rules!” Lance sings.

“Our weed, my rules.” She raises an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

“You're right, the princess makes the rules.” Lance smiles warmly before raising the joint to his lips.

“Ew, why do you get mushy when you're high?” Pidge laughs and scoots closer to him.

“Because,” Lance exhales. “You mean the world to me.” The smoke lands right in Pidge’s face. She waves her hand to dissipate it.

“Wow, rude, if you wanted to shotgun me you could have asked.” Pidge says with a small smile. Lance’s eyes light up.

“Oh, get ready!” He cheers, taking a large hit. He leans in close to Pidge and she closes the distance between their lips. Lance exhales at the same time Pidge inhales. She tries to take it all into her lungs, but coughs after about 10 seconds.

“Jeez, you always seem to forget my lungs are like, half the size of yours.” Pidge stammers. Lance finishes exhaling and laughs.

“My bad, sweetie.” He plants a kiss on her cheek and nuzzles his nose there. Pidge laughs and places her hand on his.

“It’s okay.” She says softly, turning so their foreheads are resting against each other. Lance turns his hand over and holds hers gingerly. They sit momentarily enjoying the sounds around them: the chatter from the patio of the bar, the occasional car passing by at the end of the alleyway, quails chipping and cheeping down the road. Lance squeezes Pidge’s hand who returns the gesture, both smiling without breaking eye contact. Pidge breaks away first, looking up at the sky and Lance follows suit. It’s almost night time; just dark enough to see the stars twinkling but light enough to see their surroundings easily. The horizon is hidden behind the bar but the edges of a purple, orange sunset is still visible. Pidge breathes deeply.

“Thank you, Lance.” She says quietly.

“For what?” Lance raises an eyebrow and looks to his girlfriend’s face.

“For being… amazing.” Pidge meets his gaze and smiles. “For being there for me. For… this.” She raises their tangled hands. Lance can’t help the smile splitting his face.

“The pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart.” He chirps. After staring for a moment longer, he puts the joint to his lips again and nearly burns himself in the process. He passes it to Pidge as he holds his breath. She takes it and hits it easily. Lance releases his breath. “Kill it, babe.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Pidge replies before taking a large hit. She holds it for a few moments then releases it and drops the roach to the dirt. She stomps it out and looks up to Lance. “Drinks?”

“You know it.”

\----

Once they had a few drinks (and Pidge got ID’d again), they paid their tab and left. In preparation for the night’s events, they walked down and across the street to the corner store to grab some munchies. Lance grabs tortilla chips and salsa, while Pidge grabs pop and candy. At the register, they decide to buy two pepperoni sticks to munch on while they walk back. They don’t hold hands, and they don’t talk much, but the atmosphere they create feels like home.

At Lance’s apartment, they put their ‘groceries’ on the table while Lance prepares a glass bubbler for them to smoke with in his room. Pidge plugs her phone into the small speakers they bought and turns on some music. Sugar Ray’s ‘Someday’ begins blaring. Without skipping a beat, Lance sings the opening of the song loudly.

Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I lay around and wonder why  
You were always there for me

He pokes his head out and gives Pidge a look, waggling his eyebrows. She giggles at her boyfriend who proceeds to sing the rest of the song. Pidge abandons her phone and goes into Lance’s room to retrieve a hoodie. It may be summer but she always felt a little cold at night.

It wasn’t exactly her hoodie she put on, and her shirt may not be hers either, but she was comfortable. Extremely so. She leaves the room with Lance on her heels. He turns into the kitchen while Pidge works on bringing their setup onto the porch.

Once outside, she puts their snacks down and places the speakers on opposite ends of the table. The song changes to a chill piano song with a steady beat. She sits in the cheap lawn chair Lance got at a garage sale, pulling her knees up to her chest and waits for her boyfriend. As if on cue, he emerges with a green, elaborate looking bubbler and his grinder along with a weed jar with a candy skull on it.

“We’re almost out.” Pidge points out as Lance takes his seat next to her.

“Yeah, I’ll get more this week.” Lance says, adjusting the beanie on his head further down his neck so his bangs pop out more. Lance works on packing the bowl while Pidge picks at her already short nails. “Can I get some light, please?” He asks. Pidge reaches for her phone, turns on the flashlight feature, and points it at the bubbler. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She says as she watches her boyfriend work his magic.

“Alright, you want first?” Lance asks once he’s finished.

“Nah, you’re bigger than me. You take it.” She says with a smile.

“What logic is that?” Lance asks as he puts the bubbler to his mouth.

“You’re bigger so it’ll take more to feel something, you know?” Pidge explains while playing with her hair. Lance has his mouth full so he merely nods sagely as he holds his breath. He gives Pidge the piece and blows the smoke up above his head.

“So, I never asked; how was your day?” Pidge says before hitting it.

“I had a good day, actually! It was hard work, but I got through it. I think I painted like 100 doors or something.” Lance smiles as he explains. Pidge’s face scrunches while she holds her breath.

“Did you wear your respirator?” She asks with an edge while exhaling.

“Yes, dear.” Lance rolls his eyes and nabs the piece out of Pidge’s hands.

“Good. That shit’s bad for your lungs.” She says.

“So is this but I don’t see you complaining about it.” Lance laughs before taking his hit.

“That’s because fuck you.” Pidge smiles and adjusts her glasses. Lance snorts while holding his breath, causing Pidge to laugh at the ridiculous noise that came from her boyfriend.

They take turns hitting the bubbler, laughing at the ridiculousness coming from each other’s mouths. They made it into a game: if they made the other laugh while holding their breath the other wins. The score was just about equal by the time they refilled the bowl, considering they forgot what the scores were pretty quickly. Eventually, Pidge balanced the bubbler on the table and reached for her pop. Lance took that opportunity to hit the piece hard, nearly killing it. Pidge glances over at him and laughs.

“Who are you trying to impress, prince charming?” She asks with a gravelly tone. Lance exhales and nearly coughs up a lung in the process. He reaches for Pidge’s pop and she hands it over automatically. He chugs a bit of it before replying.

“I’m trying to impress my beautiful girlfriend, you should try it.” Lance says.

“I will once I have a girlfriend, thanks.” Pidge quips. Lance puts a hand on his chest in faux dramatics, his expression disapproving but still glazed over.

“Well I’d never!” He couldn’t keep the facade up for more than a few seconds. He quickly dissolves into giggles and puts the bubbler down on the table far enough away so they won’t accidentally bump into it. He leans his elbow on the table, chin in hand, to gaze at Pidge’s profile. The sun had set fully, and her face was lit up by the mostly full moon. It was the perfect night. Almost no clouds, and a sky full of twinkling stars. She stares at the stars with lidded eyes and a small smile on her face. Lance takes in her button nose, her thin lips, those sparkling eyes that never seem to dull. He notes that her hair is just past her shoulders now. He wonders then what he did to deserve such perfection. Pidge speaking cuts his thoughts short.

“I’m baked as fuck, man.” Pidge laughs and covers her face with her palms.

“So am I, bro.” Lance giggles.

“Bruh.” Pidge says behind her hands. She takes her hands away from her face and turns to Lance. “You know what I could go for?”

“What’s that, sweetie?”

“Some snacks and then I want to watch you play games. Are you down?” She says seriously.

Lance smiles, affection bubbling over in his chest. He must have just been staring at her absently because she waves a hand in front of his face.

“Hello?” She laughs.

“I love you.” Lance says softly. “Katie, I love you so much.” His blue eyes stare into her brown ones for a couple more seconds before he stands and closes the distance between them. Pidge stands too, and for a second they only look at each other, appreciating the other’s presence. Pidge goes on her tiptoes and Lance leans down to meet her. They share a kiss, then another, then one more before Pidge pulls away.

“I love you too, Lance.” She grins a lovesick grin and they hold each other under the moonlight.

~~~~


End file.
